Giant Love and Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A brother and sister meet two gigantic brothers! How will it turn out?


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Way Big was having a great night with his brother and sister. Things got even better when he heard Salwa and Cassie talking about how Madison and Maxine needing some tickle therapy.

"Those two must be the ones that Upgrade adopted."

"And they sound like they were having a good time, but I want to meet them," Ultimate Way Big smiled.

"We just need to find a way to get them down here."

"And I hear they haven't met all of the aliens in the mansion," Way Big replied.

"I think this is a way for them to meet us too!" Ultimate Way Big added with a sly smile. Meanwhile, Madison and Maxine were taking a walk around the grounds when they heard a slight bumping underneath them.

"What is that?" Madison asked.

"I'm not sure." Maxine added.

Suddenly, two large hands came out of the ground, one belonging to Way Big and the other belonging to Ultimate Way Big.

"C'mere kiddo!" Way Big called playfully while his large hand tried to get them.

"GAH!" Madison squealed.

"RUN!" Maxine commanded, now pulling out a small pocket taser that was supposed to keep her safe. She shocked Way Big with it when his hand got too close!

"Hey!" He said, but then he chuckled. "Now come back here kiddo! I'm not gonna hurt ya!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Madison screamed.

"I don't think so!" Ultimate Way Big said, now grabbing her in his fist.

"Let me go!" Madison demanded.

Upgrade heard his girls' screams and rushed to the window. But seeing that they were gently captured in the giants' hands only made him chuckle.

"What's going on? Are they ok?" Rachel asked, now hurrying to the window.

"They're fine! They're about to meet the largest aliens of the mansion," Upgrade smiled.

Rachel giggled in glee and watched them capture the girls and gently pull them underground.

"NO! NO THEY'RE TAKING US UNDERGROUND!" Madison yelled, now grabbing a nearby vine!

"Hey! Let go you," Ultimate Way Big chuckled, now using his index finger to wiggle in her side while still holding on to her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Madison squeaked, now disappearing underground as he pulled her down.

"MADISON!" Maxine screamed in horror, but couldn't say anything else as Way Big pulled her underground too.

Both girls found themselves on a large bed and when their vision adjusted, they noticed that both brothers had them surrounded.

"Hello there. I'm Way Big and this is Ultimate Way Big." Way Big introduced. Maxine stood bravely in front of her sister.

"Take me instead! I am the one you want!" Maxine said.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you guys. We simply wanted to meet you," Way Big soothed, now bending down and rubbing his face on Maxine, making her fall backwards. Madison giggled at the funny sight as Maxine was at the mercy of the large alien's nuzzling.

"Maxine, I don't think they're dangerous." Madison smiled.

"I-I guess not," Maxine laughed, now gently pushing on Way Big's face.

"You're getting a nuzzle bath!" Madison teased her sister.

"And it's time for yours," Ultimate Way Big grinned, now bending down and nuzzling Madison the same way.

"H-HEY!" Madison laughed, as the large giant kept nuzzling her. Both girls were in a giggling mess as the giants kept nuzzling and gently kissing them on their faces. Madison then reached up and hugged Way Big's face, making him close his eyes and let out a deep rumble from his chest. Madison smiled because it sounded like he was purring. Maxine was watching until she felt a gently nudge from Ultimate Way Big who gave her a look as if to say, "Will you hug me too please?"

Maxine's face turned bright red, but she immediately reached up and gently hugged his face. She felt a gentle rumble too and after a few short seconds, he picked her up and held her to his chest.

"I love you Maxine. And I'm happy I got to meet my niece," He crooned in her ear.

"I like you too Ultimate Way Big. I like both of you!" Maxine grinned happily. Both giants grinned from ear to ear, happy that Maxine was coming more out of her shell!

"How would you both like to sleep here tonight after we watch some movies?" Way Big offered.

"Sure!" Madison smiled.

"And we'll make popcorn," Maxine offered.

"Deal!" The giants said in unison, now putting the girls down on the bed.

"But before you go, let's give them the Grant Mansion initiation." Way Big said, now wiggling his fingers.

"Oh no!" Madison squeaked.

"Run!" Maxine laughed.

But before they knew it, both girls were laughing as the giants tickled them more. Maxine and Madison could only laugh and look at each other in glee. The Grant Mansion felt more like home every day!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Treat for newbienovelistRD!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you very much, guestsurprise! You're the best! :D**


End file.
